1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a passive safety shield which may be associated with an injection pen needle to shield the non-injection end of the needle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accidental needlestick injuries from contaminated needles expose healthcare workers to the risk of infection from blood-borne pathogens, including the viruses that cause hepatitis B and C, and HIV. According to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, healthcare workers in the United States experience an estimated 600,000 exposures to blood each year, with RNs being subject to an overwhelming majority of these incidents.
While the injection device of choice in the U.S. remains the syringe, the demand for pen needles is growing rapidly. The use of self-injection pen needle devices is increasing due to the relative convenience, portability, and ease of use of these devices as compared to single use syringes. Pen needles are also becoming more commonplace in the hospital/clinical setting, as certain drugs, such as human growth hormone and osteoporosis medications, are available only in pen needle format.
Healthcare workers have sustained needlestick injuries while removing and disposing of needle hubs from pen needle devices after administering an injection to patients. The needles are typically removed after each injection to minimize contamination of the medication in the cartridge and to prevent needle re-use. Removal of the needle generally requires the re-shielding of the needle using the outer protective shield in which it was supplied and it is especially during the re-shielding step where injuries can occur. Needlestick injuries also occur during the removal of pen needles that have not been re-shielded.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,760 B2, assigned to the assignee of the present application, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, teaches a pen needle and safety shield system wherein a safety shield, which normally encloses the needle cannula prior to use, permits retraction of the safety shield during injection and automatically extends and locks the shield in the extended enclosed position following use. The pen needle also prevents retraction of the shield during assembly of the shield and needle cannula and hub assembly on the pen injector.
However, this prior art does not disclose a pen needle having a non-injection end passive safety shield. Thus the invention disclosed herein, which may be incorporated into prior art safety shielded pen needles, represents an advance in the art, in that novel means are provided to guard against accidental needlestick from the non-injection end of a needle in a pen needle.